Transporting all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) often requires large trailer assemblies, which can be large and cumbersome as well as expensive to obtain. The present invention features a towing device for an ATV. The device of the present invention is easy to use and can be compacted for storage purposes.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.